Forbidden
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: Crona is raised by arachne to become the strongest kishin to ever live after medusas death but soon the death of arachne leaves crona in charge of arachnephobia, and has a plan to eat the soul of the first kishin. But what if a certain someone gets in her way, and love keeps her from going through with the plan...Romeo and Juliet type of story but they both live...
1. Welcome Crona

"Do you medusa gorgon admit to creating a kishin, by replacing a young childs blood with black blood mixed with a demon weapon!?" maba growled. Medusa had been striped naked, beaten, chained to a cross with wood under her. She simply smiled. "Yes." medusa answered. Witches gasped and began to mumbled among themselves. "Silence!" maba yelled and the crowed quieted.

"Where is the child!" maba asked. Medusa laughed. "Far from here." medusa smiled. Through all the pain and tormenting they had put her through, she would never let them touch crona. She had sent the three year old pinkette to arachnophobia hoping that her older sister will help turn the girl into the kishin.

"I see." maba sighed and grabbed a torch. "Medusa gorgon! I sentence you to death!" maba called out pointing the torch towards the snake eyed witch. "I'll see you soon when crona takes your souls." medusa annouced proudly. Maba tossed the torch onto the wood and watched as medusa bursted into flames, all that was left was the witches soul. Witches cheered and clapped. "Silence!" Maba growled. Once again the crowed was dead. "Find that child! Search every inch of the earth! The child must be destroyed!" maba announced.

Witches cheered and began to leave the castle one by one shoving each other, and even attacking each other so they could leave before them. "This shall be interesting." maba chuckled as she walked back inside the old castle.

"I can't believe arachne sent us to pick up a snot nosed brat." giriko growled. Crona sat uncomfortable in her seat. She had a simple black dress on the was slightly up past her knees, a bow was wrapped around her neck and hair and in the centers were two pink flowers. "Stop making arachnes niece uncomfortable." mosquito snarled. He stopped the limo outside arachnes headquarters. Giriko glared at crona which made her fidgit more. "Stupid bitch brat." giriko mumbled as he kicked the door off the limo making crona jump in her seat.

"Lady gorgon are you OK?" mosquito rushed over to the nervous demon sword. He watched as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't know what I did to make him mad, I can't deal with the scary trash talking man." crona trembled. Mosquito glared at giriko who chuckled. Helping the young girl out mosquito held cronas hand and led her inside. "Giriko, make yourself useful and bring cronas bags inside." miquito called out with a smirk. Giriko grumbled and walked towards the trunck of the limo which he cut off with his foot.

Mosquiots eye twitched. "Crona you may head inside and head straight down the hall. Your aunt is waiting on you and I must handle the mans savage behavior." mosquito snarled letting go of cronas hand and stomping towards the limo the yell at giriko. Crona walked inside the huge spider like castle. She stood inside an empty dark hall, and when she was about to leave torches lit her way. "I can't deal with magicial torches!" crona whimpered.

"Crona you dumbass hurry up or I swear I'm gonna kick your ass!" ragnarok yelled poping out of cronas back. Whimpering and shaking crona made her way down the dark hall had ragnarok rested on her head. She came face to face with two large red doors. "Come in crona." a voice echod behind it. Reaching a shaking hand out crona pushed opened the doors. Arachne sat on her web and stared down at the scared pinkette. "Crona my sweet neice. Come here." arachne smiled.

Crona shakingly walked over to the web and stared up at her aunt. "So pretty." crona mumbled admiring her aunts beauty. Arachne smiled. "Come to me crona." arachne motioned crona with her finger. Nerviously crona crawled up to web and in front of arachne. Reaching out arachne took crona in her arms and sat her in her lap. "Whats this coming out of your back?" arachne questioned staring at ragnarok. "I'm ragarnok! One of your demon weapons! And I'm attached to this loser because of you!" ragnarok yelled.

Arachne glared. "So you can come out of cronas body at any time. A kishin shouldn't be bullied." arachne said placing her hand on ragnaroks head. "What the hell are you doing you big breasted bitch!" ragarok growled. Arachnes eyes flashed a dark purple and ragnarok screamed. He sank back into crona. Next arachne placed her hand on cronas hand who scaredly looked at her.

"This may hurt a bit." arachne smiled. The purple in her eyes once again appeared and pain shot through out cronas body. The pinkette screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt her blood run to her back. When the pain went away crona was out of breath and panting. It was hard to stay awake so the pinkette leaned against arachne. Smiling arachne lifted cronas dress revealing a snake tatoo on her back almost like medusas but it had a chain around its neck.

"W-what did you do to me? I-I can't pop out of this losers back!" ragnarok began to panick. "When crona needs you, you will slither up either of her arms and turn into your weapon self. When she is done you shall return to her back and be good. Kishins don't need to be bullied by low lifes like you." arachne glared. She heard ragnarok gulp and stay quiet. She listened to the steady breathing of her niece and looked down. Crona was asleep. She was grasping and ungraspings arachnes dress which made the black haired witch smile.

"My lady is everything alright?! We heard screaming!" mosquito asked running into the room looking worried. "Yeah, where the hells is the fire?" giriko asked annoyed. "Is cronas room ready?" arachne asked ignoring both of the mens questions. "Y-yes mam. Shall I take crona to her room?" mosquito questioned walking up to the web. Giving a slight nod mosqito made his way up the web and carefully took crona in his arms. He made his way down and out the room.

Walking up several flights of steps when he reached the top of the castle he was completely out of breath. His arms were weak from holding crona and he made his way down the hall to the room at the very end. He tried his best opening the door with one hand. The room had red walls, a black king sized bed rested in the center of the room with a canopy that had purple silk see through curtains hanging from it, a walk in closet filled with new clothes, a bathroom and a desk. The room had a large stain glassed window that had a spider on it and opened outward. Making his way over mosquito gently placed crona on the bed and tucked her in.

He pulled a tan rope and the curtains closed. Admiring the pinkette he smiled. "This girl just seemed to shy and sweet to be the daughter of a evil witch." mosqito thought to himself as walked over to the window and opened it. He allowed the stuffy room to air out as he left the young girl to sleep. Making his way back to the resting place of arachne giriko rested in a chair inside the room. "Is crona tucked away?" arachne asked. "Yes arachne-sama." mosqito said take his hat off and giving a slight bow.

"Good. I expect a lot from her." arachne leaned against her web. "How do you plan to make this girl a kishin? She can hardly deal with anything." giriko questioned slightly annoyed. "Crona was never dealt with correctly. I shall shower her in love and affection, help her build up her self of steam, and make her a stronger kishin than lord deaths son." arachne smiled.

"Mosqito, I want you to tend to cronas every needs, you shall be in charge of her while I handle business." arachne ordered the small man as he simply smiled and gave a slight nod. "Giriko, I want you to make sure crona is out of harms way." arachne looked over at the chain saw.

"Her blood is black, not much damage can be done." giriko answered boredly. "But witches are after her, and so help me if she is caught there will be hell to pay." arachne glared. Giriko slightly paled and turned away. "Will that be all arachne-sama?" mosqito smiled. "Yes, thank you mosqito and giriko." arachne yawned. "Leave so I may rest in peace." arachne eyes drooped as she got cozy in her web.

Leaving the room giriko began to leave. "Where are you going?" mosqito questioned. "Places." was girikos only reply. Mosqito hatted the man with a passion. Making his way back up to cronas room, he slowly opened the door trying not to make any sounds. The pinkette was fast asleep and cuddling one of her pillows. Mosqito smirked. "Or crona...The things arachne has planned for you..." mosqito chuckled darkly...


	2. Eleven Hundred Years To Go

3 Years Later

"Crona?" mosquito called out into the forest. Due to cronas extreme progress arachne had given the young weapon a few days to rest. Sadly instead of quietly reading a book, or even napping, the young girl had pulled him into all sorts of games. Hop scotch, kick the can, and as of now hide and seek. Anywhere in the open he knew it was dangerous due to crona still wanting to be found and destroyed by all witches. As long as giriko and mosquito was with her arachne said it would be OK for them to play her nieces games.

"Try and find me!" crona called out with a giggle. Sighing mosquito whiped the sweat from his brow and continued the search. "Getting tired old man?" giriko asked walking up behind the short man. Over the years giriko had warmed up to the pinkette and would give his life for her. It mostly started when he got injured a few years back and crona used her blood to heal, and make him stronger.

"Keep quiet." mosquito hushed the chain saw. They walked past an old oak with a gaping whole in it. Crona peeked out and with a small giggle and climbed out of the whole. Her black dress slightly hung past her knees with white ruffles around the edge and long sleeves. She dusted her dress off and began to run, she dodged all objects that would tear through her leggings since she was running with no shoes. "Gotcha!" giriko called out snatching crona around the waist. "I can't deal with sneak attacks." crona sighed as she slightly struggled.

"I...Think...It's time...We return...Home..." mosquito claimed as he tried hard to catch his breath. Smiling, crona wiggled out of girikos grasp and jumped on his back. "OK!" crona smiled as they walked back to the limo. Crawling inside giriko sat in front of her as mosquito crawled into the drivers seat. Crona found her flats and slipped the shoes back on. Starting the limo they quickly drove through the woods. Giriko watched as cronas eyes slightly drooped as her head leaned against the window. "Hey gramps hurry up! Crona is falling asleep and we will get chewed out by arachne if crona wakes up with a sore neck!" giriko said tapping on the glass seperating the two men.

Mosquito smirked. "Your right. That means we must hurry." mosquito chuckled. "Wait don't!" giriko called out as mosquito slamed on the gas and dodged trees. Giriko grabbed whatever he could while crona slept soundly with a seat belt around her.

Mosquito hit the breaks and giriko tumbled beside crona. The pinkette woke up slightly and looked around. "Are we back already? That was quick." crona yawned and opened the door. "Hey Jackass what was the big idea! I hope you run into a fucking tree next time you little bitch!" giriko snarled. Mosquito smiled slightly.

"The young lady can't recieve any cramps." mosquito said walking behind crona. The demon sword walked up the stairs and inside the castle. She waited at the entrance for mosquito and giriko and the three walked towards the room where arachne was waiting. Crona knocked on the door. "Come in." arachne called out. Crona opened the door and walked inside with giriko and mosquito following behind her. "Hello crona, how was your day?" arachne smiled down at her niece. "Very eventful thank you for asking, how was yours?" crona asked her aunt.

Arachnes smile faded. "Arachne-sama?" mosquito questioned looking up at the woman, giriko stared at her curiously. "Arachne?" crona stared at her with worried filled eyes. "Lets change the subject. Crona come sit up here with me." arachne smile returned as she patted the spot beside her.

Crona slipped her shoes back off and crawled up her aunts web. She sat down beside her and arachne began to stroke the pinkettes hair. "How many souls have you collected so far?" arachne asked. Almost every night mosquito and giriko went to crona to different cities, towns, and even countries for her to collect human souls.

Crona began to count on her fingers as she got deep into thought. "Since last time we've spoke, eighty-four." crona looked up at her aunt. "That makes nearly four hundred now. I'm so proud of you crona." arachne held her niece close. "How would you like to eat dinner with together tonight?" arachne asked her crona.

The demon sword looked up and smiled. "I would really enjoy that!" crona smiled excitedly. It had been several months since crona got to eat with her aunt, due to both their busy schedules. "Mosquito please take crona to bathe and change." arachne ordered.

Crona crawled down the web and mosquito took the young girls hand. "As you wish." mosquito said leading crona out of the room. "What the hell is going on with you?" giriko asked when he looked out the room seeing crona walk up the stairs with mosquito. "What due you mean?" arachne questioned. "You usually tell crona everything that goes on in your day. You two keep no secrets from each other. What the hell are you lying about?" giriko asked. Once again arachnes smile faded.

A long silence filled the air. "Tonight is my last night, that I shall ever be with crona." arachne sighed. "The fuck you talking about?" giriko snarled. "I sensed a strong presense near the castle so I went to check it out." arachne sighed. She lifted her dress up. Girikos eyes widened. "I ran into maba...She has been practicing with some new dangerous magic." arachne looked down at her leg. She only had half a leg and a black like substance was eating it. They stared as another inch of her leg crumbled and disappeared.

"W-what the hell did she do to you?" giriko stared in horror. "I'm upset with myself. I allowed it to happ-" "What about crona!" giriko shouted. Arachne felt a few tears escape. "I have plans for her. I want you to tell mosquito also." arachne stared down at the chain saw. "Come closer." arachne commanded as giriko walked closer to her web.

"Are you excited crona?" mosquito smiled as he washed the pinkettes hair. "Yeah, this is going to be fun." crona giggled. Mosquito stared down at the snake tattoo on cronas back. "Ragnarok, you have been silent for several days." mosquito said. "Why the hell should I talk when I can't do anything to this loser!" ragnarok growled. "And shes fucking nine she can wash herself!" ragnarok snarled in annouance. "I do as arachne and crona orders." mosquito said dumping water on cronas head.

"Time to get out." mosquito said handing crona her black robe. Walking into her bed room mosquito made his way to cronas closet. "What would you like to wear?" mosquito asked but was cut off by a knock. "Crona pick a few choices out." mosquito smiled and walked over to the door. Opening it he looked up at giriko.

"What do you want?" mosquito asked glaring. "We need to talk." "I'm bu-" "Now." giriko ordered strictly. Mosquito glared and closed the door behind him. Giriko explained all that had happened to arachne and the plans for crona. Mosquito quickly whiped his eyes. "We shall follow arachnes orders." mosquito said chocking on a few tears.

"Just hurry up and get crona ready." giriko said walking away from the small man. Walking inside crona had dressed in a white sundress that tied around her neck with a pink sash around her waist. She was wearing pink flats and was currently trying to fix the bow in her hair. "Allow me." mosquito offered.

He took the ribbon and began to tie the young girls short pink hair into a bun. "Ready?" mosquito asked. Crona smiled and gave a slight nod. The pair walked out of the room and downstairs to the dinning room where arachne waited for them.

Giriko pulled out a seat beside arachne for crona. The pinkette sat down and stared up happily at her aunt. Two servants brought out pasta and sat the plates down in front of the two girls. Arachne and crona ate in silence. "Aunt arachne are you feeling OK?" crona asked looking up at her aunt. She notice the pain in her eyes.

"I'm fine crona." arachne smiled down at the pinkette. Not believing it crona just went back to eating her food. After the meal the room was silent. "Whats going on?" crona asked looking down at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" arachne said. "Your right leg, you haven't moved it. Whats wrong with it?" crona questioned staring at the spider witches leg. "Just sore." arachne answered. Crona knew she was lying. "OK." crona said. "I think it's time for you to go to bed now." mosquito said walking over to crona.

"Really? So early?" crona questioned. "I agree." arachne sighed. "We have a big day tomorrow." the witch gently patted cronas head. She admired how much her young niece had grown and quickly pulled the pinkette out of her chair and into a hug.

"My sweet crona." arachne rubbed her hair. "I love you." arachne whispered into her ear. Crona felt tears stream down her cheeks. It was the first time anybody told her that they loved her. "Go rest now my sweet." arachne said kissing the pinkettes hair.

Mosquito helped crona down and led her out of the room. Arachne stared and cupped her face in her hands as she began to cry. "Whats wrong with my aunt?" crona asked mosquito as he brushed her hair. "Just a bit si-" "she's dying." crona sighed. Mosquitos eyes widened.

"H-how do you know?" he questioned in shock. "I could see the pain and death in her eyes." crona sighed as she stood up and walked over to her bed. "I'm glad I could spend a few more moments with her. I don't think I could deal arachne leaving without saying goodbye" the pinkette laid down and quickly fell asleep. After a few hours giriko walked into the room. "Is it ready?" mosquito asked. Giriko gave a slighed nod and made his way over to cronas bed. They had placed some medicine in her food to make sure she would stay asleep.

Making their way downstairs with the demon sword the walked down to the basement where arachne waited. There was a black liquid in a large well. "Put her inside." arachne instructed. Giriko looked down at the pink haired girl. Walking over he placed her in the well. She floated to the center and began to sink. Mosquito whiped the tears away from his eyes and sniffed. "Pull her out." arachne ordered. Some servants lowered chains into the black water. When they tried to lift the chains out they were stuck.

"Pull harder!" arachne commanded. More servant began to pull the long chains. Finally there was a crack and a large part of the water came out. It crystalized and the chains wrapped around it. Arachne, giriko, and mosquito stared at the pinkette inside.

"What's gonna happen to her?" giriko asked. "She shall slowly age, I don't know how old she'll get in certains amounts of years. You must follow my directions exact though." arachne glared at giriko and mosquito who gave a slight knod.

"In eleven hundred years. Take the crystal outside...And place my soul inside." arachne said looking at the ground. Mosquito walked over to arachne and kneeled in front of her. "Thank you for so many years of service." arachne smiled at mosquito and giriko.

The two men smiled. A few tears sprung to mosquitos eyes as he reached into arachnes chest and tore away her soul. The witch quickly disappeared. Looking down at the purple soul mosquito bursted into tears. He placed the witches soul into a black box with metal snakes and spiders decorated on it.

Both the men turned to the crystal. The two mens eyes widened when a loud boom came from upstairs. "Come out now arachne! And give us the child!" maba screamed. "You and that little brat shall face the same fate medusa did!" erukia giggled. Mosquito and giriko both ran out of the castle. Witches surrounded the castle. "Arachne is dead!" giriko called out. The witches began to mumble. "Give us the child!" maba screamed. "Like hell! Go fuck yourselves!" giriko yelled.

Maba narrowed her eye. "So be it. All witches! Find the child!" Witches flew past mosquito and giriko quickly searching and blowing up the castle. "Crona!" giriko ran inside the castle. "Where are you going?" mosquito yelled. "I promised to protect her!" giriko ran down to the basement where witches surrounded the crystal. Several had grabbed the chains and began to fly out. Jumping on the wall giriko jumped up and cut a witch of her broom using his chain saw foot. Half the heavy crystal turned making all the witches lean.

They dropped the crystal from the weight but it didn't shattered or even recieve a scratch. "What type of magic is this!" maba yelled. "Magic you can't destroy." giriko chuckled. Several more witches grabbed the chains and began to lift the crystal back up. "Stop it!" mosquito cried out running into the basement.

The witches quickly flew away with the crystal. "Bye bye you stupid little bastards." eruka giggled as she droped a bomb into the castle. Giriko and mosquito ran. There was a loud boom behind them as the left the castle. They watched as it crumbled and then back up at the witches.

The crystal and witches disappeared. Mosquito rubbed his wet eyes and giriko felt a sharp pain in his chest. Failure. "Don't worry lady gorgon. Just eleven hundred years." mosquito whispered...


	3. Eleven Hundred Years Later

1099 Years Later

"Quickly! The stars will soon be aligned!" maba called out. She had waited so long for this moment. Witches pulled the crystal in the middle of the castle court yard. They wrapped the chains around poles and wooden post. "Maba, everything is in place!" eruka called out. For years witches had tried to break the crystal with magic even forbidden spells. Witches gathered around the crystal and stared. "What do we do maba!" a witch cried out.

"The stars shall break the crystal! I'm sure of it!" maba announced. Witches glared at the sky waiting for the stars to perfectly align. The three stars were so close together it was almost unbearable. "What time is it!" eruka asked. "Nearly midnight!" maba called out. "I can't believe that it'll be officially eleven hundred years." eruka thought to herself.

The clock attached to the castle rang loudly as it struck midnight. The stars aligned and a large green beam burst through the clouds and onto the crystal. WItches oohed and watched with excitement. Smoke pooled around the crystal and there was a few sparks here and there. Witches covered their eyes to block out the flying dust and smoke. Looking up, the beam disappeared.

Witches turned their attention back to the crystal. "The moment of truth!" maba called out as witches cheered. When the smoke cleared everyones eyes widened. The crystal was undamaged. "H-how? W-we studied e-everything to break the c-crystal." eruka began to sob. "Dumbasses." a voice called out. Everyone turned their attention to the door opening where a hooded figure stood. "You better run." the person smirked as they pulled a long wire out from their pocket and it had a red button at the end.

"Don-!" eruka cried out but was silenced by explosions. Half the castle crumbled and witches flew every where trying to escape. Dust and smoke filled the air. "Your so violent giriko." mosquito sighed as he walked up behind the hooded man. Giriko took his hood off and looked around. "Damn I really blew some shit up." giriko chuckled with amusement.

As the smoke clearned the crystal dangled in the air. A few of the posts and poles had broken but most remained. Ignoring girikos rude comment mosquito quickly made his way over to the crystal. "Lady gorgon! It's been so long!" the man sniffled. "Why even try? The stars didn't work so how the hell do you expect to get her out of there, ribbit?" eruka questioned. Her dress was torn and blood ran over her eye.

Mosquito smiled. "Simple." he pulled out the box with the snake and spiders. Opening the old box he stared down at arachnes soul. Tears welled up in his eyes as he picked the soul up and walked closer to the crystal. He tried to look inside but it was too dark. "I wonder how many years she's aged." giriko mumbled walking beside mosquito.

"Is that?" eruka asked in horror as she stared at the soul in mosquitos hand. "The souls of arachne." mosquito whispered as he placed the soul against the crystal. It quickly disappeared and the crystal began to glow a dark red then a dark purple and back. When the glow disappeared nothing had changed. Eruka bursted into laughter. "I-it didn't work!" she laughed.

Her laughter soon died as a sick cracking noise pierced the air. A large crack was in the middle of the crystal. A few chunks cracked off and fell onto the ground. "N-no way. E-ev-even maba c-couldn't break the c-crystal." eruka whimpered. "Arachne-sama, made this crystal special for crona. So only her soul could open it." mosquito sobbed. Through the cracks in the crack the lights once again returned. Everyone covered there eyes due to the brightness.

There was a loud crash. Everyone looked up to see some of the crystal disappearing and the rest falling apart. "A-amazing!" giriko claimed. Smoke once again filled the area. When it disappeared everyones eyes widened. A girl sat in the middle of the rubble. Her pink hair scattered around her, she was pale, you could see her bones also. "Crona!" giriko ran over to the young girl.

She had grown in every way but she was extremely flat chested. Looking up the girl saw the tall man towering over her. "Giriko...It's been so long...I can't deal with how long...It's been since we've last seen each other." crona said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Lady gorgon!" mosquito cried out running over to the girl to greet her. "I-impossible." eruka mumbled. Giriko pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around the naked girl.

"Lady gorgon. We have missed you." mosquito sniffed as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Save the reunion for later. We need to get the hell outta here before them witch bitches get back." giriko growled. "Right! Grab crona and lets get out of here!" mosquito began running to the entrance. Giriko grumbled and picked crona up into his arms. The pinkette wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to run.

"There is so much rubble and depressing things. I can't deal with that." crona mumbled resting her head on girikos chest. Mosquito had started the limo outside. Giriko gently climbed inside with crona in his arms and placed her in the seat. Buckling her up the car slightly shifted when there was a loud boom. "Don't let that little brat get away!" maba cried out. Mosquito hit the gas and the car shot off. "After them!" maba ordered. Looking in the mirror mosquito watched as several witches chased after them.

He had to swerve several times to dodge their attacks. When they finally reached the woods mosquito shifted gears. Smiling he watched as witches ran into trees and got caught on old spider web traps. He took a sharp turn heading the opposite direction of the castle. "If I remember correctly the castle is the other way." crona mumbled. "We had to relocate. The castle was blown up when you were taken." giriko sighed. Crona felt new tears in her eyes.

Pulling her knees to her chest she began to sob. "H-hey its not your fault! M-maba is the bad one!" giriko said trying to calm the demon sword down. Crona sniffled and sunk into her seat. Mosquito drove into a cave, turning back slightly crona watched as a large rock closed over the entrance. "So is this where we shall be staying for now on?" crona questioned whiping her tears away.

"Yep. We had a badass new castle built and everything." giriko chuckled. Crona smiled slightly. The limo came to a stop. Mosquito climbed out and walked over to cronas side of the car. Opening the door crona stepped out and look around amused. A large black gate stood between them and a gothic looking mansion.

iron snakes and spiders ran up the sides of the gates. The castle windows were black and purple stain glass, the front doors were dark red and already the pinkette knew they opened inward.

Mosquito opened the gates and cronas eyes widened. There were cloaked figures that looked like the ones that once worked at baba yaga castle except some wore snake like masks and the others wore spider like masks. "Welcome back crona! Congratulations on your rebirth!" they cheered.

Crona felt heat rise to her cheeks and she couldn't help but smile. "Welcome back crona. We have missed you." mosquito sniffled whiping the tears away with a handkerchief. Giriko placed his hand on cronas head and the teen looked up at him. "Good to have you back." giriko smiled.

Mosquito led the way inside as the crowd parted for the three to enter. The doors opened and crona looked around in aw. The floors were marble, the mansion was at least three stories, there was a large stair case, and the style was mostly gothic. Mosquito showed crona around the creepy estate.

When he led her outside her eyes widened. A large fountain stood in the center and in the middle was a snake wrapped around a spider. Purple water shot out from the snakes mouth while black water shot out of the spiders fangs.

The yard was covered in different types of poison flowers and roses. "I hope the estate is to you liking." mosquito smiled up at the pinkette. "It is...There is just one problem." crona rubbed the back of her neck. "Whatever it is is shall be fixed!" mosquito said with wide eyes.

"I can't deal walking around naked." crona whimpered. She was only wearing a long coat, so she felt way to exposed. "Obcourse! Lets get you changed!" mosquito ushered crona inside. He led her to the very top of the estate. When they reached the third floor mosquito pulled out a silver key.

He unlocked the double doors and pushed them open. Crona looked around with a smile as tears streamed down her cheeks once again. It was an exact replica of her old room. Except another door was attached. "That door leads to your study." mosquito claimed as they walked inside. Walking over to the closet mosquito searched through the many new clothes they had stocked up on. They didn't think crona would grow so much, so they kept clothes that would usually fit a young teenager or child. "C-crona do you know how old you are?" mosquito asked.

"I think about seventeen or sixteen." crona mumbled getting deep into thought and looking her body up and down. "Oh..." mosquito sighed. They had gotten all types of sizes except ones that would fit a seventeen year old crona. "I'll bring someone in to measure your size and tailor you some new clothes." mosquito said walking out of the room. Several minutes later two servants with spider masks on walked in. They took cronas coat off and began to measure her. She felt so exposed and kept mumbling that she couldn't deal with exposure.

When they got the measurements one of the servants began to tailor cronas new wardrobe while the other one shoved crona into the bathroom. Instead of the normal bathroom crona used to have it had been upgraded. A large stone bathtub that almost looked like a pool was in the center of the room.

On the other end was a large mirror with a black sink in front of it. The other side of the room was taken up completely with a large cabinent. It was full of towels, hair products, shampoo, conditioner, and etc. "Talk about going all out. There is so much stuff. I can't deal with it." crona sighed.

The servant filled the tub with hot water and rushed over to the cabinent where the servant grabbed some dark purple bath beads. When the servant tossed them in the water, crona quickly smelt cherries. She took a step in the water and the servant quickly rushed over. " ! The water is too hot!" the servant said.

Crona ignored them and kept walking. She went under the water and came back up. She leaned against the tub and allowed the water to relax her muscules. She felt fingers through her hair and the scent of shampoo. She relaxed as the servant ran their fingers through her long pink locks.

"Your hair has gotten longer the last time I saw you. Its so pretty." the servant cooed. Crona opened her eyes slightly. "That means it'll get in the way." crona sighed. The servant poured water over the pinkettes hair, and began to rinse it. She began to rub conditioner in the girl hair as silence filled the hair. When she rinsed the pinkettes hair she began to scrub the pinkettes body. When they were done the servant help crona out and began to drain the tub. She handed crona a silk black robe that she slid on and led her back into the bedroom.

She placed crona on a stool in front of a mirror. In front of the mirror crona glared at the many veritities of make up. "Would you like any make-up?" the servant questioned. Crona shook her head. The servant grabbed a metal brush that had a snake engraved on it. Picking up sections of hair the servant began to brush. Within nearly thirty minutes the servant wasn't even half way done with cronas hair. "Stop brushing." crona said hold up a hand. The servant stopped in their tracks and stared at the demon sword. "Is everything OK?" the servant questioned.

Crona pulled all her hair up, held her arm out and called for ragnarok. When the sword appeared crona cut her hair off before the servant could even blind. " ! Your hair!" the servant cried. Crona looked at herself in the mirror her hair cut was the same as when she was a child. She grabbed sections of her bangs until they looked the same also. "Better." crona smiled. "I've finished one of your dresses." the other servant motioned crona over. Stand up the pinkette walked over and peered over the servant shoulder. The servant stood up and motion for crona to take her robe off.

The pinkette did as she was instructed and the servant picked up the dress. "Step into it." the servant order and crona did as she was told. The servant pulled the dress up and fixed the back. "Go look at it." the servant commented, crona went back into the bathroom where large mirror was and admired the dress. It was a long black halter dress with no sleeves but covered her chest. A long dark red train was stitched into the neck line but it wasn't long enough for crona to step on it. The servant who cleaned crona up walked back in with a pair of strap on heels.

Crona put on the shoes and began to walk around in them trying to get used to them. "May we come in?" mosquito asked knocking on the door. A servant rushed over and opened the doors allowing giriko and mosquito in. Crona walked out of the bathroom and the two men admired her. "I see you've cut your hair again." giriko smirked. "Shitty long hair is too much trouble. You got some damn brains crona and kept the shit short." giriko was soon greeted by a smack upside the head by mosquito. "You look lovely." mosquito complimented.

Heat rushed up to cronas cheeks. "Thank you." crona smiled. "I can't deal with so much attention." crona thought to herself. The two men motion crona over to the door that led to her study. When they walked in crona looked around. There were three large book cases filled with her aunt and mothers old work, a large oak desk and a stain glassed window of a spider behind it.

"What was the last thing my mother was working on?" crona asked walking over to one of the bookshelves. "Well she was working on resurrecting the kishin." mosquito said. Crona smirked. "Then resurrecting the kishin we shall do." crona smiled with eyes flashing with madness...


End file.
